


wreathe me in flowers

by amuk



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Missing Scene, Multi, Reflection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: Sitting in a field, making flower crowns, Adora had a feeling that Bow and Glimmer had tricked her and this wasn’t combat practice at all.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	wreathe me in flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AdoraBowl! I got assigned Bow/Adora/Glimmer. They’re so fluffy and soft together.

“Bow…?” Adora asked slowly, squinting at the flower stems in her hand. Clumsily, she tried to weave one through the others—despite her combat skills, this wasn’t as easy as shooting a blaster or flipping over a rampaging robot. “What did you call this again?”

Bow beamed brightly, his own fingers nimbly threading stems together. Sitting cross-legged in the meadow, he had half a wreath in his hands with bright pink and purple flowers arranged in a pretty manner. “Flower crowns. Aren’t they great?”

“Yeah. About that.” Frustrated, Adora dropped her failed attempt on her lap. They’d been in this field for an hour now, collecting flowers and weaving circlets. She picked up one of Bow’s many successes of the day; in the time it took her to make half a crown, he’d made at least three. Spinning the wreath around her finger, she raised a brow. “I don’t think this has anything to do with combat practice.”

“Combat practice?” Glimmer snorted inelegantly, halting work on her own crown. While she’d done more than Adora, it looked worse…way worse. Adora felt a tiny bit of pride in that. “Are we fighting Perfuma next?”

“I hope not.” Adora glanced around the wide, open field they were in. A forest hemmed it on one side, a dirt path on the other. “We’re sitting ducks out here.” She picked up another crown, spinning it on her other hand. “And I think she could choke us with these.”

“We’re not fighting Perfuma.” Bow reached out, snatching back his crowns. Shooting her a frown, he carefully fixed them, shifting back any misplaced flowers. “And I might have lied about the combat practice.”

“Duh!” Glimmer laughed. With a teasing smile, she teleported behind Adora and patted her on the back. “I can’t believe you fell for that. And we’ve been here for so long! Did you just realize it now?”

“Maybe we were learning one of Perfuma’s skills,” Adora grumbled, picking at the petals around her. Gathering a bunch, she tossed them at Glimmer’s face.

Glimmer frowned, spitting a petal out of her mouth. Brushing stray stems out of her hair and face, she glowered at Adora. “It’s a flower crown. I don’t think even Perfuma could make a weapon out of these.”

“You’d be surprised!” Bow grinned, holding up a crown. “Like we could put a metal ring in one or a spy bot or—!”

“Or nothing and let a flower crown be a flower crown.” Rolling her eyes, Glimmer cut him off. She teleported next to him and examined one of his, then hers. “And why are yours so much better than mine? I was the one who taught you how to make these!”

“I practiced a bit?” Bow suggested. When Glimmer didn’t buy it, he bashfully admitted. “A lot. I practiced a lot.”

“Then when Mom complained about her garden…?” Glimmer trailed off, realization dawning on her face.

Bow nodded. “Yeah…don’t tell her about that.” A shudder ran up his spine at the very thought. “At all.”

Resting her chin on her hands, Adora hunched over as she examined the flower crowns, the very ordinary flowers weaved together to make a crown. Since coming to Bright Moon, she had found out many unusual things such as horses, dances, and love. That all her old friends and acquaintances were evil. What a boyfriend is. What a girlfriend is. The strangeness of having both. The joy of having both.

Flower crowns were something entirely new. Picking up the one in her lap again, she looked at Glimmer, then Bow. “Seriously, though. What is the point of this?”

For a moment, they both stared at her, their mouths opening and closing like fish out of water. They always did that when she asked about something that seemed obvious to them. And in five, four, three, two, one—

“Is that your first crown, Adora?” Bow asked, covering his mouth.

—the drama would start.

“A flower crown is…well, a crown,” Glimmer explained unhelpfully, “made of flowers.”

Crawling over to Adora, Bow sat behind her. His legs spread out around hers, and he leaned over to pick up her failed creation. “This isn’t too bad! We just need to bend the stem here, and maybe that one over there, and it’ll be fine.”

“That simple, huh?” Adora bit her cheek, watching as Bow’s nimble fingers carefully corrected her crown. He made it look so easy. “And what do we do with these after?”

Picking up a finished one, Glimmer teleported behind Adora and dropped it on her head. “You put it on like this.”

“Yeah, Sherlock, I kinda knew that part.” Adora looked up dryly at her girlfriend. She tapped the crown on her head with a finger. “It’s a crown. Duh. I mean, do they have any other uses? We’re making a lot of them.”

“We’re just making them cause we can. There are flowers, what else are we gonna do with them?” Glimmer shrugged before teleporting in front of Adora. She stroked her chin. “That looks good on you.”

“Really cute.” Bow nodded enthusiastically, getting up and dashing to Glimmer’s side. He made two “L’s” with his fingers, holding them out as though to frame her between his fingers. “We should take a photo. We’re never going to see this again.”

“Not if you act like this, you won’t.” Adora rolled her eyes. Cute, huh? She considered correcting them—she was more cool than cute—but let it slide. Taking off the crown, she rolled it between her hands and repeated her question. “So, what’s it for?”

“Well, nothing really.” Bow shrugged, holding up her unfinished crown as he sat back down. No, wait, it was finished now. He’d actually fixed it during the entire conversation. The boy was a genius, though Adora wasn’t sure if this was a useful skill. “It’s just something to do for fun.”

“Fun,” Adora repeated, staring at her boyfriend with a mixture of incredulity and disbelief. To be perfectly honest, she should have expected this. Bow never skipped over excitedly for training. She should have realized immediately that something was up. “So this has absolutely no combat purpose.”

“Not at all.” Bow paused, rubbing his chin. “Well, unless we’re trying to out-fab them. In which case, it’s lethal damage.”

“Come on, Adora.” Glimmer teleported back to Adora’s side. Sitting next to her, she rested her head on Adora’s shoulder. Or at least, she tried to. As short as she was, the best she could do was halfway up Adora’s arm. “We’ve been really busy with the war and it’s just been fight after fight after fight.”

“Yep.” Quickly, Bow crawled over to Adora’s free side. For a moment, Adora wondered if Glimmer’s teleportation had somehow rubbed off onto him; he’d moved so fast she was sure she still saw his after image in front of her, still making a flower crown. “We need to rest too! It’s been a while since we’d been on a date.”

“This is a date?” Adora asked, confused. They’d taken her out on dates before, things that usually ended up very touchy-feely with lots of hand holding and sometimes kisses. Which was sometimes a little more attention than Adora was entirely comfortable with, but it was actually pretty nice to have after another failed fight with Catra. “I thought dates were…you know. Kissing. And stuff.”

“A date can be anything!” Bow grinned. He started listing on his fingers excitedly. “Shooting arrows, doing each other’s hair, eating—”

“And this was close to our next mission,” Glimmer added in cheerfully, a small smirk on her face.

Ah, that made more sense. As driven as Adora was, Glimmer was even more so. Bow’s jaw dropped, his mouth opening and closing a few times before finally he took a deep breath. After a few seconds, he slowly released. “Nope, going to ignore that. Either way, this is a break. And a date.” He roughly ran his hands through his hair, pouting. “Why are you both such workaholics?”

“Aww, come on, Bow.” Glimmer tackled him and Adora into a tight hug. They all landed on the ground with a soft _oof_ , Adora and Bow on their backs, Glimmer on top. Lying flat on them, she wrapped an arm around each. “We’re taking a break, aren’t we?”

Adora chuckled, turning her head to look at Bow. “Even though it wasn’t what you promised, it was a fun date. Especially the part where you were chased by that bee.”

“Please forget that part,” Bow moaned, staring at her balefully. With a sigh, he nodded. “Fine, fine. But next time, we’re going on a real date.”

“I promise!” Glimmer confirmed.

At the same time, Adora chimed in, “I swear it.”

A date without thinking of battle…or going to a battle…or preparing for a battle. Adora had no idea what that’d be like, but that was just another new thing she could learn in Bright Moon.


End file.
